Epiphany
by fems
Summary: The events on P3X-666 brought a lot of emotions to the surface...


"Sir, I just wanted to say… when you were lying there, I… I'm really glad you're okay."

Their gazes locked at her admission and he just stood there, staring at her. His features schooled but his eyes were a different story and for once, she could read him like a book.

She was shaking and losing control but damn it, she'd nearly lost him today – again! Emotions were getting the best of her and she looked away, blinking rapidly. There was a reason they never did this but today he'd gone down and she thought he was dead. Hell, she'd broken cover for him without even thinking of her own safety!

He walked towards her, his dark eyes showing his own conflicted feelings. He stopped until there was only a foot of space between them and waited for a sign. When she simply continued looking at him with tears in her eyes, he made a decision. "C'mere."

Sam let him envelope her in his arms and wrapped her own around him, taking comfort from his embrace. They hugged tighter as she let her tears fall. She wanted to crawl inside of him and clung to his shoulders. There wasn't an inch of space left between them, she could feel the bulky bandages wrapped around his abdomen and his heart beating in sync with hers.

This was what she'd needed all day. Janet died and seeing him take a staff blast to the chest had caused her whole world to come crashing down around her. Oh God, and she thought she'd moved on from her feelings for him?

Jack squeezed her tighter and nuzzled her neck, giving comfort the only way he knew how considering their working relationship and military ranks. Once the tears stopped and she got her breathing back under control, he pulled back.

Reluctantly, Sam let go of him and brushed away her tears with one hand, the other remaining on his shoulder. The concern and love in his eyes did her in and without thinking, she pulled him closer to catch his lips with hers for a kiss years in the making.

He was caught off-guard but it only took him about a second to respond, one hand cupping her face and the other tangling in her hair while his lips moved against hers. It started out gentle but as soon as their emotions got the upper hand, it turned passionate. Jack swallowed her moan when he pushed her up against the wall and slipped his tongue into her mouth.

She welcomed it, caressing his tongue with hers and drawing him in farther. Her nails were digging into his scalp and with her free hand, she pulled his hips impossibly closer. She rolled her hips and pressed her aching breasts against his hard chest, eliciting a groan from him.

"Christ," Jack said, suddenly pulling away from her. He scrubbed a hand over his mouth and took a few steps backwards. "We can't do this, Carter."

Her breathing was erratic and she knew she probably looked dazed as she blinked up at him. "Huh?"

He shook himself, gaze moving from her eyes to her swollen lips and back again. "That… that was more than just a transgression."

"Yeah," she said, licking her suddenly dry lips. "That was real."

"Carter…"

She heard the warning in his tone and nodded. He was right. If anything, today's events had proven that. Moreover, it proved unequivocally that the war against the Goa'uld was not nearing its end. They owed it to Janet and everyone else who'd given their lives to keep fighting. "You're right."

He let out a deep sigh and ran a hand through his hair. "It was an emotional day," he said, giving her an out. "You should go home, Carter."

Sam nodded in understanding and pushed off the wall. Before making her way to the door though, she stopped in front of him and placed a hand over his heart. She smiled when she felt his heartbeat increase as he looked at her wearily, as if unsure what her intentions were.

"I'll wait for you, Jack."

* * *

 **A/N:** This ficlet was written after a Twitter conversation about the best hug ever (Heroes, obviously) and how it was supposed to have a kiss. I said someone should write it and thus a collection was made on AO3, where everyone can add their own take on it. There's three fics at the moment, so be sure to check it out. Link is on my profile.


End file.
